Mazda MX-5 (NC)
The Mazda MX-5 (NC) (also known as Mazda Miata (NC), and the Mazda Roadster RHT in Japan) is the third generation model of the Mazda MX-5, which replaced the previous NB series in 2005. In 2009, the NC series MX-5 was redesigned. Larger fenders and an increased wheelbase differentiate the car from its predecessors. It has either a 1.8L or 2.0L MZR inline-four engine, which has replaced the 1.8L BP inline-four engine series used by the NA and NB generation. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The MX-5 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 1 car, costing $21,000. It possesses a car rating of 2.15 and is incapable of a Works conversion. The low weight is beneficial to its handling, which can be useful for tight and difficult corners. Unlike other rear-wheel drive cars, it rarely oversteers and is therefore a good choice for a starter car. However, due to a less powerful engine than other cars, it may be outperformed by its rivals in terms of acceleration. Because of that, it is best used in race courses with a high number of difficult corners. ''Need for Speed: World'' The MX-5 was made available in Need for Speed: World on August 9, 2011 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class car. It is a decent class D car, as it is capable of high-speed cornering, because of its light weight. Players can exit corners at a higher speed than with similar cars such as the Lexus IS 350. It shows weaknesses in terms of acceleration and nitrous boost, but these traits make it suitable for difficult race courses instead of tracks with many long straight roads, although its power and handling can be noticeably improved with Race series performance parts or better. Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was initially made available on August 9, 2011 as a top-up gift, and was made available in the car dealer on December 13, 2011. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on February 29, 2012. On June 28, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The MX-5 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road car with a price tag of $19,250. It is featured with a D 280 performance rating and 2.29 handling rating. To eliminate its lack of power, players can swap the its engine with the rotary engine of the Mazda RX-7. It gets a significant increase in acceleration with no negative impact on handling, although it is recommended to install weight reduction upgrades to improve its braking capabilities. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The MX-5 appears in Need for Speed: The Run. Stock The stock MX-5 is a tier 1 car that is unlocked from the beginning of the game, and has an "easy" handling rating. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition MX-5 is a tier 4 car that us unlocked upon completing twenty objectives in the Underground playlist. It has produces 432 bhp, can reach a top speed of 190 mph (306 km/h), and can accelerate from 0 to 60 mph in 4.4 seconds. ''T Prime'' The T Prime MX-5 is a tier 5 signature edition car that is unlocked upon reaching Driver Level 35. Trivia *In ''Need for Speed: Carbon'', several billboards and bus stops advertising the MX-5 NC can be found, although the car does not appear in the game. Gallery Carbon_MazdaMX5Sign.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Billboard) NFSW_Mazda_MX-5_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Mazda_MX-5_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSS2UMX5.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksMX5.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) TheRun-image133760.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image133762.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) Category:Roadsters Category:Top-Up Cars